ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Automaton Assault
Mobs Experience 2000xp Treasure Notes *To enter the battlefied, talk to Twinkbrix in Oldton Movalpolos (E-13). *Give Twinkbrix between 1-10,000 gil to have a chance at getting the key item required to go into the fight, the Shaft Gate Operating Dial. When given gil, he will roll two 50-sided dice. Their combined total must be between 2 and X. Every 200 gil you bet raises X by 1 for a maximum of 50. Betting 10,000 gil means the combined total of the dice must land between 2 and 50 (a 49% chance of winning). **Trading 2716 gil on Lightsday can greatly improve your chances, but does not guarantee a successful win. It is very unlikely that you will lose more than once or twice in a row using this Lightsday/2716 trick. *Once you have the key item Shaft Gate Operating Dial, you can go to Mine Shaft #2716 yourself, using the furnace hatches in Newton and the three levers in Oldton, or you can pay him another 2000 gil for him to teleport you directly to the battlefield. *You will have the option of entering Automaton Assault or Pulling the Strings at the battlefield. Only one of these two battlefields can be completed every 5 Earth days. *If you have the key item for Bionic Bug, you can obtain the key item for Automaton Assault and Pulling the Strings; however, you will lose the key item for Bionic Bug when you use Twinkbrix to transport you to Mine Shaft #2716. *The battlefield will spawn 4 NMs, one from every race but your own. They will attack one at a time, and the next will attack when a preceding automaton reaches low HP; you do not fight them all at once. *All of the Automatons use Great Swords, and use the Great Sword weaponskills up to Crescent Moon. *The Shockwave weaponskill is especially dangerous, since it is an area sleep; Poison Potions are useful to prevent being slept by this. *Each racial Automaton has different weaknesses to certain spells or skills. Weaknesses reported so far: :*Elvaan: Weak to skillchain damage. :*Mithra: Weak to ranged attacks. :*Tarutaru: Weak to physical attacks. :*Galka: Weak to magic. :*Hume: Takes on the weaknesses of your race (ex: If a Mithra party attempts this ENM, the Hume will be weak to Ranged Attacks). *Each Automaton is highly resistant to any damage aside from their weakness. *Both earrings for the appropriate race can load into the Armoury Crate. *The Lugworm Sand is the only item that regularly drops. All the other items have a smaller chance of loading, based on the race of the characters who win the ENM; all these other items are race-specific. *Tarutaru can cast Ancient Magic. Appears to have an innate Fast Cast trait, as he has reported casting Flare in less than 6 seconds. *It is possible to solo this ENM by a highly skilled and well geared job that can capitalize on all of the automaton weaknesses. NIN/RNG using Marksmanship, a good melee attack build, and a decent Ninjutsu INT build using the elemental wheel can clear this ENM within the 15 minute time limit with limited meds. category:ENM